Your embrace
by Librarybeauty
Summary: What would you do if you lost someone? In a flash of an eye, the person you loved most dies. There embrace is sickening, beacuse there is no more. HGDM Draco learns first hand. R&R oneshot


Author's note: A idea that came to me recently. I had to get it typed. I had to have people read it.

Disclaimer: Owned by J.K. Rowling.

Rating: M for mature and T for a bit of tragedy...you've been warned.

(Hello Darling)

Sleeping. Asleep in a daze. A kiss embraces his jawline. He slowly opens his eyes. He looks at her, she sat on the side of the bed next to him. "Hey.." he lets out a stiffled yawn in the dark room. "What time is it"  
Her face gave him a brilliant light in the dark and a smile, "It's time to get ready for the party. you still havn't told me which one you're going to."

He sits up, "Are you seriously going to your parents thing"  
Hermione nods, "They are my family....remember"  
He grabs her hand, "Yeah, but we will be your family come next month."

She smiles, her white teeth shine underneath her sweet lips, "Well my presence is requested...plus I havnt seen some of my friends since hogwarts"  
Draco huffs, "Oh, you mean the snobbish live without a care muggle friends?"

Hermions rolls her eyes, "Look... are you going to your parents party"  
He nods, "Yeah...I don't see why you aren't?"

Hermione gets off the bed and even in the dark he can make out her frame, she turns, "Ill see you later Draco...I love you."

He nods from the bed... "Love you"  
she was angry with him a tiny bit...he knew it.

(A party...)

Hermione had a few drinks. She greeted guests at her childhood home. Smiled and gushed about her upcoming wedding. It suddenly got hot in the mansion, so she walked out to the terrace. A young man seperates himself from the crowd of other young individuals.. He deserts himself from the others and comes into Hermione's presence. "Well...well. well."

Hermione turns, the image of her in the dark night was angelic. Her brunette hair put up. Her dress was simply amazing, she had lost alot of childhood weight.  
She was glamorous. She was...different then what he had remembered. She gives a friendly vibe, "Well, hello Brandon."

He smiles, "What has it been...four or five years"  
She looks at him, "about that"  
Brandon was the perfect example of spoiled privleged child from a nice family. He also had the decency of a snob and gift of a charmer, "You look great."

Hermione knows that look. She raises her hand to show her ring. "Sorry Brandon...I'm taken"  
Brandon's game changes. Still seductive he decides to play the friend card. "Wow, you actually are taking that step...huh?"

She nods, "Yeah, I am..."

(Follow faithfully. Then die there in your faith. faithfully taken from the fallen. That in all your protection, you can rise from the fall and have bigger faith.)

Draco is laughing with many friends from school. He hears a ringing, he doesnt know if it was his cell-phone...he lets it die. He smokes a cigar. Letting laughs roll off his shoulder...

(First fall, then forget. Forward you walk. Backwards you fall. Define gravity. Fall forward...especially when there is no one to catch you as you walk through life. No one to help you forget.)

Hermione puts her phone away, she texted...nothing. no reply... She closes her phone and watches her old friends get into a car. She follows. They were all drunk....were they insane? She comes next to the black BMW. She leans, "What are you doing?"

Lexus a blonde girl laughs, half drunk half sober... "Get in! Mione come on"  
Hermione looks in the driver seat to see Brandon laughing and holding a beer, "Come on Brandon don't be stupid."

Another girl and guy in the back stops snogging and mocks Hermione, "Yeah, Brandon....dont be stupid." they let out a laugh.

Brandon cracks up laughing, "You used to be fun Mione"  
Lexus squeals as another girl passes a joke...

Brandon gives a smile. A scary and dangerous one. "Your right Mione...just do me a favor...get in the car and grab them yourself...I cant see them."

Hermione deliberates in her head. However her motherly spirit and caring tone made her open the door and reach for the keys.

He doesnt give her the chance and speads off...the force closing her door.

Hermione screams as they pull out of the driveway.

The rest laughed as they hit the country road. It was a small community of rich homes. not much traffic...however it was still dangerous.

Hermione almost starts crying, "BRANDON SLOW DOWN"  
He looks over at her and eccelerates the speed.

The rest yelled and laughed.

Hermione tried grabbing the steering wheel. He hits her. "What Mione? You now too good for us? Too good for a fun spin with your real friends..."

Hermione is crying, she clasps to her seat. not registering in he rmind to put on the seat belt, her mind focused on getting Brandon to pull over. "Please! Brandon....please! Pl-hease!"

(Sometimes the best thing to do is tell...speak....scream. Even if your small...its all you can do.)

Little Clarissa Granger stood behind one of the snowy fountains. She was usually a loner in these situations. She had missed her sister so much. Hermione was her hero. At age nine, she was hoping somehow she too would be excepted into Hogwarts.

She went to hug her, not being able to find her older sister in the crowds. Finally! Then she noticed Hermione talking to people in a car. This wasnt weird, when Hermione was fifteen and sixteen she used to go for rides all the time. Her sister smiles....her older sister was beautiful...

Then as she got closer she heard the conversation. The mean in Brandon's voice was like the mocking voice he use to talk to her in, when Hermione and him dated. He treated her like dirt beacuse she was Hermione's younger sister.

Suddenly she watched it unfold....then the speeding away. "MIONE!" she screamed running towards them through the snow.  
The car was gone....to far for her to reach.

She starts to cry, and runs inside.... The party was loud and people ignored her. All the rest of the kids were outside playing games. She ran and pushed people to find he rmother.  
Nobody seemed to care. They just thought she had been picked on and carried on with their conversations.

Clarissa screams and nobody hears her. She was silent in a room of people.  
She runs towards Her mother, "MUM!"

Her mother keeps talking.  
She tugs violently on her green satin gown, "Mummy! Please it's mione"  
Hermione's mother gives an apologetic look to the couple she was talking to, "yes I know your sister is here..." she smiles at the couple, "Sorry you know how kids are"  
She screams again, "MOTHER"  
Mrs. Granger looks down, "Do not raise your voice at me!"

Clarissa is crying hystericaly, "Mione...M-mione"  
"Good lord Lissa sweetie, if you and your sister are in a fight, I dont want to hear it." She laughs and turns towards the couple, "Sorry, you know children...they exagerate little things."

Like in slow motion clarissa runs towards the foyay then out the doors to the snow, escaping people...her breath heavy...she reaches the drive way and finds her sister's phone. She lets more tears fall down her cheeks...she was worried. Then as she stumbles into the snow, her leg not only hits ice but...Hermione's wand. She breaks out in tears. The cold stings her face.

(Defying the laws of this world...all she can do is weep at night. Cause angels from trumpets blow their horns.)

Hermione screams still....he was at full speed.  
The icy road makes them spin.  
The rest go serious and scream. Hermione watches Brandon laugh like a crazy man.

Suddenly the car goes to a halt and like in a scary movie they werent prepared for, they hit a truck and the car is flipped over and then rolled back over to normal position.

Brandon has a cut on his lip and his forehead, but he laughs, "you guys okay?" it was still a fucking joke to him.

The four in the back are serious. Lexus laughs, "It wasn't funny"  
The other three have a few scrapes but still have consiousness. Lexus looks over to the passenger seat, "Brandon...BRANDON! where is Mione?"

Brandon looks over to see the passenger side door crashed open....no trace of Hermione.

They hear silence and all trumble out of the vehicle. They were shaken up. Lexus trips over her heels running towards the dark snowy bank where a body lays. "Mione?"

Brandon chases her, "Lexus! Lexus! What are you doing?"

Hermione lay there. The snow was given a halloween theme. Her red blood stained it. Her head cut. Her body laying there restless. Her hair was out of it's updoo. Her body looked thrown.

Lexus screamed.

Brandon stops in his tracks.  
Lexus falls to her knees...she cant move towards her body...to scared to find the truth waiting...afraid she had killed her cousin.

Silence dirfted now. Sirens wail. The truck driver comes around the bmw, "Are you guys okay?"

Brandon was silent....scared.

The truck driver sees what they see and turns, he looks like a father. He thinks about if that was his daughter. He says to himself in worry, "To much blood...to much blood."

Lexus wails....and carries herself to stumble down the snow and to her cousin's side. She throws herself on top of her. Getting soaked in the blood. "mione...your blood..." she hiccups, "Its cold..."

Police and EMTs come running down the bank. Lexus had lost track of time as she sobbed to her dying cousin. It seemed like hours....

Lexus turns, "HER BLOOD IS COLD!"

A police officer trys to pull her away, "Miss..you have to let us work."

The blonde screams, "She is cold! Her blood is cold! Don't let her die! She tried saving me....please don't let her die! PLEASE"  
The police officer prys her away and holds the girl close.

The EMTs do their work.

One paramedic yells into the cold night, "We have a code red! Get headquarters now!"

Lexus looks at Brandon as A police officer makes him walk a line. He failed misrabaly. He was laughing though....fucking laughing!  
The other two in the car were laughing as well.

Lexus runs up to them, "THIS ISNT A BLOODY JOKE!"

Brandon looks to see the ambulance teams working, "She will be fine, the ambulances are here."

The police officers deliberate.

Suddenly a helicopter comes down, its lights flashing and it bringing a breeze.

The police officers put cuffs on Brandon, one of them look at Lexus and back at him as he laughs, "No...its not okay"  
He gives a forcefull whisper toward Brandon, so only the laughing couple and him can hear. "They only call the helicopter in most cases when the victim has no chance of survival. That way we dont have the family coming with."

Brandon stops laughing. A ghost silent face. The couple follow suit as they watch the emts put their old friend in so many tubes and wires and bring her into the helicopter.

Lexus screams, "Let me go with! Please!"

The other three feel their hearts sink as they hear the police officer lie to Lexus, "She is going to be just fine. We just dont let family on the helicopters...it protical."

"Brandon Van Tussen you are under arrest for driving while under the influence of alcohol, reckless driving." the officer says. Then gets a call from his radio. he turns towards Brandon, "If she doesnt make it....homicide."

In the sky, a blood stained diamond ring hits the stell helicopter floor...from a cold snowy white hand.  
(your in the arms of the angel....find comfort here)

In slow motion, the party dies.  
The maid opend the doors to where two police officers stood. Pity painted pictures in minds. Especially those of her parents who came in from the sitting room.

Mrs. Granger looks at the police officers.

The police officers have a few objects in their hands. Their hats taken off in respect.  
Mr. Granger asks of them.

Then the words come out.

"Mr. Mrs. Granger...your daughter is on her way to the St Potrin's hospital....she was involved in an accident."

Mrs. Granger looks over at the picture of Hermione. Then falls to peices. She turns gasping for breath in tears. She grabs hold of the table.

Her husband comes forth, "there must be some mistake..."

Mrs. Granger turns, "Theres no mistake! Clarissa tired to warn me"  
There was silence.

Clarissa runs down the stairs, "Hermione! Are you home?!"

(Has no one told you she's not breathing?)

Ginny waited outside. She knocks...

The doors open and she sees Lucius. The large party still going.

Lucius wasnt very friendly but smiles in her direction, "Ms. Weasley...Hermione isnt here this evening..."

Ginny breaks out in tears, "Is Draco here?"

Narcissa comes out from behind her husband, "Who is it?" she turns to see the redhead, "Oh Hello Ginerva..."

Ginny bites her lip as tears roll down her cheeks, she had never really talked to her best friend's in-laws to be. She was uncomfortable...awkward. She doesn't want to look them in the eyes. She forces herself to do so...a deep gasp comes out as her body begs for air. "Its...Hermione..."

Narcissa looks worried, then again not trusting. She had the mother's gleam as well and could tell something had bothered this child deeply, "What about her?"

Ginny hadn't heard any news yet, just what everybody else knew. Then again Ginny jumps to conclusions, "She...she is dying."

Lucius raises an eyebrow, thinking she was mad. not believing it. He had just seen the girl bubbly and passing jokes with Narcissa none but four hours ago.

Narcissa freaks, "That is an awful joke..."

"ITS NOT A JOKE!" she screams and looks to the ground. She looks up and says, "Havn't they called you yet?"

Narcissa puts her hand over her mouth, there was nothing but truth... "Lucius go get Draco..."

(.... No more silence)

They waited...no one had said anything.

Lucius was pacing. He had grown a soft spot for Hermione. He remembers the night the family talked about her and Draco having children. She told him smiling, 'ill name the boy after your Lucius'  
He watches his son sit...dead like. He wonders the things going through his mind.

Narcissa crys, holding a cup of coffee. She was wearing jeans and a shirt...the only time she ever dressed like a muggle or lowered herself this far...for mione. Images of her future grandchildren haunted her....the look her son had was cold. It gave her chils...she has haunting images of Hermione and her son laughing in the garden...like lost pictures.

Hermione's mother filled with remorse.....wondering if she had listened to Clarissa. Hermione would be with them now. Laughing and joking around. The warm laugh of her daughter haunts her.

Hermione's father is remembering her as a little girl, twirling in a tutu...then the next image in his mind is of her telling him she was in love.

Draco's images were most haunting...enough to make a man die. His flashed. One of him and his love dancing on the beach, twirling in the water. Another of her sleeping and waking next to him. Her brown eyes full of life.  
More flashed. Then one almot stopped his heart. It was Hermione holding a small baby and smiling at him...this moment needed no caption or words. Would this ever happen? Would he get this?  
Would he get to hold her again? Would he get to kiss her soft lips? ...He should have gone...

A doctor comes in, "Is this the family of Hermione Granger?"

Everybody is listening. Lucius stops pacing... The rest stand.

He takes a deep breath, he looks deepfuly sorry, "I'm so sorry, but...she didn't make it."

(The end)

Draco watched the ceremony. He held the ring in his hands as they talked about her life....He sees a ghost of Hermione reading by a tree.  
Pain hits him like a curse....he cries...he was crying. Malfoys dont cry, but he couldnt help it.  
The ghost like image reads a book and looks at the ceremony, like she did when she watched a quidditch game. She looks at Malfoy and mouths, "I love you"

The reverand speaks, "She was a daughter...a sister...and most of all a lover. She risked her life to save others. She was a gracefull woman who was brilliant and all around a wonderfull amazing individual."

He closes his eyes, the tears burn.  
She was lovely.  
She was amazing.  
She trusted him.  
She was almost his.  
She was going to be the mother of his children.  
She was his...

(kiss me)  
Asleep once again in the dark. He lets out a silent sob. Theres a small peck of sweet lips on his cheek. He opens his eyes. He sits up quick.  
Hermione looks at him, "It's time to get ready for the party"  
He stares, thinking he has gone mad.

She looks at him, "What?" confused.  
He grabs her and feels how real she is. Her silky skin. Her honey sweet touch and chocolate eyes. She was real! she was wearing the same gown. He crys and holds her close. He kisses her neck...her lips and her eyes. Tasting her like he has never taken in a taste before.

Hermione is worried, "Are you okay"  
He nods and is still wanting to taste every peice of her. He wants to shed her of all the garments and examine her to make sure she isnt hurt. To kiss every part of her body. He wants to make love to her...hold her close.  
To have her be in his life forever.  
To have babies....

"It was just a nightmare...." he tells her as he starts to take off her dress. She stops him, "We have parties Draco"  
Draco looks at her and says pulling her tighter, "Mione, please stay here with me...Oh Merlin please"  
She now is aware. Even crying herself. They fall asleep there. Him listening to her heartbeat. She whispers, "I'm here...Draco...I'm here"  
He smiles and nods, "Forever..."

Author's note: If it sucks in your opinion...I get it. However I had this idea and typed it. R&R. Yes the spelling could be better. I'm trying.  
Thanks again. 


End file.
